Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting a lane line of a road and a method thereof, particularly to a system for detecting a lane line of a road and a method thereof, which uses an algorithm and an image processing technology to predict lane lines of a road.
Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of vehicles, vehicles driving on a road easily form very heavy traffic, so as to cause potential dangers. Statistically, of all the traffic accidents, collision accidents of 51% are caused by deviating vehicles from lanes when drivers drive the vehicles. The frequent and serious traffic accidents are mostly caused by deviating vehicles from lanes.
As a result, many technologies and products related to vehicles are gradually developed, such as a lane departure warning (LDW) system, a lane keeping support (LKS) system, and a lane following system (LFS), which are used to improve driving safety and prevent from accidents. These systems require an algorithm to recognize lanes. In general, a method for recognizing lanes uses a vehicular camera to capture an image, and then uses a processor to fit characteristic points of all lanes in the image. However, the method is easily affected by noise points and unclear characteristic points at a far end. For example, one of two lanes of a road is unclear when damaged or shaded, whereby the processor cannot effectively establish a lane-fitting model. Alternatively, the lane at a far end in the image is unclear whereby the characteristic points thereof are difficultly recognized to achieve bad fitting effect.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a system for detecting a lane line of a road and a method thereof, which cooperates with an algorithm to predict a complete lane line by using at least one lane line and characteristic point closer to the lane line in an image.